1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a washing machine door for a front-load washing machine that has a frontal frame hinged to the housing of the machine and that surrounds a loading opening, into which a transparent frontal door cover is inserted from the drum side and which is held in by means of a mounted gallows frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a washing machine door is known from DE 195 15 040 C2 and is round in shape. With this known washing machine door, connecting the three essential components—frontal frame, frontal door cover and gallows frame, is associated with substantial assembly effort.
A door for a drum washing machine is known from DE 36 03 211 A1 that comprises a transparent pan-like glass, the surrounding edge of which is attached in a frame. The frame in turn comprises an outer opening ring and an inner fitting part. The fitting part is snapped into the opening ring and the fitting part is welded by means of a coin die such that the edge of the face wheel is localized. This adds to the expense of assembling the door considerably, however.
It also is known in the art to have a door for a drum washing machine that provides a transparent face wheel with a surrounding edge. The edge is held in two complementary rings as a frame that can be assembled. The rings are snapped together and hold the edge of the face wheel in place with flanges that protrude inwards. Consequently, a defined angle between the frame and the face wheel is not ensured and the grip of the edge of the face wheel between both flanges is not always sufficient.